Not Yet
by SincereSilver
Summary: It was a simple B-Class mission. Nothing could have gone wrong.... At least that's what everyone thought. One-shot, Kakashi/Sakura, Character Death, Minor OOC


**Quick info on ages:**

**Sakura- 24**

**Kakashi- 38**

**Kiku and Shina- 4 (later 19)**

**Kakashi (Sakura's son)- later 15**

**Disclaimer: I own Kiku and Shina and Kakashi (sakura's son Kakashi, not Copy Ninja Kakashi). Sakura and Kakashi belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Wooden door to heaven idea belongs to "Gladiator" and whoever made it.**

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to drop this kid off and get back home!" A senbon bounced from the up and down movement of speaking. "You mean you can't wait to get back to the women." Though a mask covered the lower part of the man's face, his voice was impossible not to recognize. A teenage girl no older than fifteen quickly scurried away from the senbon user and up to the masked man where she felt it was safer. "Way to scare the kid, Hatake." Said man shrugged before glancing up at the large building gradually increasing in size as they moved closer. "Just walk faster, Shiranui." Genma sped up his pace slightly, not before casting a glare at Kakashi, without going fast enough to make the girl they had rescued fall behind. "Now look who's in a hurry to get back to the women. Wait, I forgot, a _certain_ woman." Genma didn't get an answer, but the slight stiffening of the silver-haired man in front of him was all the answer he needed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" A pink-haired woman banged her head against the hallway wall incessantly. "KIKU STOLE MY RIBBON!" A young female's voice flowed throughout the medium-sized house. "DID NOT, SHINA!" The same, but slightly higher, voice hit the woman next. The head-pounding got slightly harder. "YES YOU DID, KIKU! THAT'S _MY_ HAIR-RIBBON!" A dent started to form in the wall. "NO IT'S NOT, SHINA! IT'S MINE! THIS IS THE ONE _DADDY_ GAVE TO _ME_!" The dent started to get deeper. "NO! _DADDY_ GAVE THIS ONE TO _ME_!" The wood of the wall started to split. "NO HE DIDN'T! MY NAME IS WRITTEN ON THE BACK OF IT!" The split started to get larger. "NO IT IS N- Oh. NEVERMIND MOM!" A loud crack echoed down the hall as the wall cracked. Two sets of emerald eyes shining from behind silver bangs peeked out from the doorway down the hall. "Mom? What happened-" The small girl with her hair parted on the left spoke first. "-To the wall?" The other small girl with her hair parted on the right finished the other girl's comment. The pink-haired woman smiled while motioning to her two twin daughters to come over to her. "Nothing, Kiku and Shina. Hurry up now. Don't you want to go see Tsunade?" The four-year old twins went running to their mother, both wearing emerald colored dressed with matching hair-ribbons and small ballet flats.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girl went running towards the large building, leaving behind the two surprised jounin. "Hey, wait!" The senbon user called, quickly running after her. "There could be traps or other sorts of dangerous things around here!" Kakashi sighed and ran after the girl and Genma. Both jounin arrived at the dreary-looking building in time to see the girl disappear through the large wooden doors. Kakashi sighed before stepping up the front-steps and opening the large doors, Genma just a step behind him. _'It was a trap.' _The thought seemed to echo consistently in his head as his pair of mismatched eyes scanned the room his partner and himself had just walked into. Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist were everywhere, all with weapons at the ready.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two girls skipped along beside their pregnant mother, each one holding one of their mother's hands while going slow enough so as to not strain their mother. "Hi Aunt Ino!" Both girls waved at their self-proclaimed aunt and mother's best friend. The blonde woman waved back from inside her flower shop. 

"Hello Kiku! Hello Shina! Morning, Forehead!" Sakura smiled at her friend and greeted her friendlily. "Good Morning, Pig." Ino laughed while shaking her head. "Where are you three going, especially you Sakura? I thought Tsunade told you to stay at home since you're at seven months!" The twins answered her, practically bouncing in place. "We're going to see Tsunade-baa-chan!" They yelled happily, large smiles taking up their whole little, identical faces. "Ok, well…I'll let you guys move along then! We all know how Tsunade gets when you're late!" The twins waved as their mother urged them forward. "Bye Aunt Inoooo!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi coughed up blood as yet another hit connected to another part of his body. He cast a side-look to his friend and partner. Genma was in better shape than he was and could probably get it back to Konoha alive without very many issues. There was a small break in the fighting as Kakashi quickly made a replacement jutsu and appeared next to Genma by the doorway. Genma cast his friend a look, eyeing him over. A sorrowful look cast over his normally cheery face. "Genma…" Genma returned his chocolate eyes back towards his friend's mismatched eyes. "Go back to Konoha. Report what has happened." Genma quickly opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi cut him off. "Even if I escaped I wouldn't be able to make it back to Konoha." Genma closed his mouth and slowly started back to open the door. "…And Genma?" Genma turned back to his friend. "Tell Sakura that I love her and... I'm so sorry." Genma nodded, fighting the burning feeling in the back of his eyes. He quickly sneaked out the large doors and put chakra to his feet. Kakashi, meanwhile, stood up and started charging his chakra towards his hand. One thought crossed his mind. _'Forgive me, Sakura.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura knocked politely on Tsunade's office door before opening it slowly. She opened the door fully before stepping in. Tsunade nodded to the masked ANBU standing in front of her desk and waved her hand as a dismissal, which the ANBU member quickly obeyed. "Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked questioningly. "Tsunade-baa-chan!" Both twins yelled at the same time before flinging themselves at their also self-proclaimed grandmother. Tsunade forced a smile at the two bundles of energy hugged her. Sakura instantly knew something was wrong. "Hey, girls? Why don't you pay a visit to Aunt Shizune?" Both sets of emerald eyes lit up at their mother's suggestion and rushed out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi dodged falling pieces of the building while sending chidori into another support, flipping backwards to dodge a barrage of kunai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tsunade looked at the glowing, seven month pregnant wife to Hatake Kakashi solemnly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another support fell and more of the building came collapsing on top of the many enemy shinobi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sakura…It's about Kakashi…" Tsunade started, watching with amber eyes as Sakura's smile faltered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi coughed up more blood as he stumbled backwards and sank to his knees, no longer caring about the enemy shinobi's who were about to be crushed by the collapsing ceiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"As you know, he went on what was supposed to be a simple B-Class mission."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi felt his pain disappear and reached a hand out, gently pushing open a wooden door that had suddenly appeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It was a trap."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A blinding light hit Kakashi for a moment before dulling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sakura…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi saw Obito and Rin, Minato, his father, and his mother all waving him forward.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kakashi was a great ninja, one of the best."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi smiled and took a step forward, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm sure that he was honored to go as he sacrificed his life to save his teammate's."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The building came tumbling down upon itself, leaving Genma to watch in horror from a nearby tree.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura sank to floor, her whole frame trembling from her sobs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi felt very close to the utmost peace as he joined his teammates and family, the wooden door closing and vanishing behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shina took a deep breath as she finished telling the story. The two identical nineteen year olds with shoulder-length silver hair and emerald eyes both smiled sadly at the memorial in front of them. "Mom was never the same after Dad died, Kakashi. She wished for death. I think the only reason she stayed alive was because of us." Kiku looked down at her younger brother with wild silver hair and dark brown eyes while Shina gently traced two names on the memorial, Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Sakura. "You probably don't remember her very well. She passed away when you were only five and we were nine. Ten years ago today." Shina informed her brother, gazing sadly at the memorial. The fifteen year old boy nodded slowly. "She's happier now. She's with Dad." Kakashi looked up at his older sisters, all three pulling down their ANBU masks and pulling up the hood of their cloaks. "Yes, she is." Kiku said softly while turning on her heels and running towards the Konoha gates, her siblings right behind her as they disappeared out of the village to go on their mission. "We'll all be together again one day." Shina said softly, smiling behind her mask. Kakashi nodded, running right alongside his sisters. "Just not yet…" All of the siblings shared a determined emerald gaze. "That's right. Not yet."

**A/N: Another one-shot that I might rewrite later and actually turn into a story. Might. This is what happens when your twin sister calls you into the room just as Russell Crow dies in Gladiator and then plays the soundtrack for when he dies (Elysium) over and over and over again. So yes, it's a sad/angsty/tragedy piece. If you can write a fluffy piece after just seeing the Russell Crow death scene in Gladiator, you're amazing. As usual, Flames are unwelcome. Constructive Critcism is welcome. Read and Review please!**

**-Silver-**


End file.
